Estrella Fugaz
by RachelKiawa
Summary: Hn Bueno no soy buena para estas cosas,kurama ve una estrella fugaz pide un deseo ye de ahi surgen muchas situaciones ojala y les guste es lo primero que publico es yaoi HxK
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Rachel Kiawa y este es el primer fic que publico de Yu yu Hakusho es YAOI HieixKurama (significa que con todo respeto homofobicos fuera) aun no se si tendra lemon o no pero creo que eso

KURAMA POVS

Me siento mal, no puedo evitarlo por que te estoy amando y no soy correspondido pero, que hago si no me amas el amor es duradero pero pocas veces verdadero y lamentablemente esta ves como única se que es verdadero amor.

A la vida de un ladrón como yo no le importo,nunca no importaba cuantos corazones rompía, ni cuantas almas destrozaba era solo yo y nadie mas el gran youko kurama no tenia tiempo de pensar en nadie que no fuera el mismo, que equivocado estaba por que todo lo que se hace se paga y esta vez la estoy pagando. Todos los corazones destajados en uno el mió y aunque no lo creas de mi es lo que siento en este momento siento que con tu afilada katana has destajado lentamente mi corazón como queriendo hacerme pagar por lo que hice en el pasado con cada mirada fría, cada vez que me ignoras y te comportas como si yo no estuviera es una herida mas en mi alma se que si te lo dijera no tendías compasión de mi jamás la has tenido con nadie y dudo que yo pudiera ser una excepción.

Ojala supieras cual fue la felicidad que senti al darme cuenta de que habia ganado la oportunidad de tener tu confianza, la cual senti la primera vez que me llamaste amigo senti que era el ser mas afortunado de la tierra aun que aun no entendia que hice yo que los demas no para merecer tal tal obsequio de parte tuya y tampoco entendia por que mi felicidad era tan grande paro ahora lo se,te amo Hiei aunque no tenga el suficiente valor para decirtelo en persona .

Hiei yo se que tu no eres una maquina de peleas como todos piensan que tu corazon no es tan duro como todos creen que lo que en realidad sucede es que hay una gran muralla de hielo alrededor de la cual fue creada por todo tu sufrimiento del pasado, como quisiera ser yo quien rompiera esa muralla y pudiera llegar a tu calido corazon como me gustaria que me amaras como yo te amo.

Por alguna razon tengo la inquietud de mirar el cielo , me acerco a la para contemplar las estrellas entre ella una llama mi atención; una estrella fugaz


	2. Chapter 2

Nihao! Otra vez a todo pues como ven ya estoy aquí de nuevo con mi fic HxK ya saben es yaoi y no soy responsable por traumas ocasionados por lo que escribo así que están advertidos Yu Yu Hakusho no es mi propiedad si lo fuera habría más yaoi

(Lo que esta dentro de –guiones- es lo que dice el personaje lo que esta así (paréntesis) es lo que dice Youko Kurama y lo que esta así ((doble paréntesis)) es lo que digo yo)

Este capitulo esta dedicado a **Hitomi Chizu**, **Rockergirl-sk y Hino-chan**

Por ser las primeras en dejarme review

OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

Autora Povs

Kurama ya esta dormido y son aproximadamente las 3:00 AM cuando…

Kurama Povs

Escucho un ruido y siento mucho viento, algo abrió mi ventana, volteo a ver que sucede y me horrorizo al ver, un bulto negro tirado en el piso, me levanto rápidamente de mi cama, se que es Hiei, lo levanto suavemente y lo pongo sobre la cama ,tiene una gran herida en la espalda , rápidamente le quito la capa y la camisa y comienzo a invocar la plantas necesarias para curarlo –Kurama- me llama, me esta soñando he terminado su curación y no puedo creerlo hasta ahora por lo que había oído solo llamaba en sueños a Yukina y decía algunos : Te voy a matar. Pero jamás le había oído llamarme, acomodo a Hiei en mi cama lo cuidare aquí hasta que se recupere. Mi Koorime se ve tan bello cuando duerme, se ve tan pacifico totalmente diferente sin lanzar miradas asesinas, sin sarcasmos, simplemente Hiei durmiendo.

Hiei Povs

Abro lentamente los ojos y lo primero que veo es un hermoso ser que por algunos momentos no puedo reconocer, es Kurama, pero que estoy haciendo aquí yo estoy seguro de que no alcance a llegar aquí despues de matar a esos Youkais –estas bien Hiei-dijo Kurama con una mirada de preocupación-Hn –le respondo el sabe que quiero decir .

Kurama Povs

Me alegra mucho que Hiei ya haya despertado, son las 7:00 AM, hoy no asistiré al instituto ya es tarde, además me interesa mucho más la salud de mi Youkai que la escuela –Mas vale que vuelvas a dormir aun no te has recuperado por completo-

Creo que lo dije un poco tarde por que al voltear a verlo me doy cuenta de que ya esta dormido y yo también tengo sueño no he descansado desde que llego ((se queda dormido, sentado en la cama junto a su Youkai)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Abro los ojos de golpe al escuchar un ruido veo la cama Hiei ya no esta durmiendo me pregunto donde se metió ese Youkai bajo las escaleras los ruidos vienen de la cocina, que puede hacer Hiei ahí entro ala cocina y encuentro a un Hiei cubierto de harina y con la ropa llena de manchas de chocolate –que estas haciendo Hiei- veo como lentamente voltea hacia donde yo estoy con una mirada de ¿Qué digo? Y me contesta –quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí –

------------------------------------

Bueno pues hasta aquí la dejo por hoy muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron review

**Hitomi Chizu**, **Rockergirl-sk y Hino-chan **hay un voto para lemon, al parecer eh tenido una buena aceptación espero que sea así de nuevo muchas gracias.


End file.
